An automobile may include a navigation system that provides travel guidance to a user. In operation, a typical navigation system allows the user to manually input a desired destination. The navigation system then computes a route from the user's present location to the desired destination. In the course of the user's travel, the navigation system provides prompts which guide the user along the computed route. This type of technology is useful, but is burdensome in that it requires the user to manually input the desired destination.
The research community has recently proposed various techniques for automatically determining the destination of a user who embarks on a trip via automobile, that is, before the user reaches the intended destination. However, there is room for improvement in this type of technology.